Gimme (Ficathon)
by fjshfz
Summary: Ficathon buat Haechanie xD Happy birthday my beloved Best Friend rasa Dongsaeng xD Markchan/Markhyuck NCT. Don't Like Don't Read


SongFic (Remake)

"Gimme"

Cast: Mark Lee (Mark NCT)

Lee Donghyuck (Haechan NCT)

*mention of Lee Jeno (Jeno NCT)

Rating: T

Genre: Romance

Type: Shounen-Ai, Alternative Universe(AU)

Length: Oneshot

Pairing: Markhyuck Broken!Nochan

Foreword: holaah~~ jadi, saya kembali dengan Songfict remake an yg cukup abal/? #slap. Oke abaikan. Saya buat FF Songfic ini spesial buat teman kesayangan saya. Bisa dibilang, ini nyaris seperti ficathon karena saya editing FF ini sangat ngebut. Ditambah beban tugas pkn yang menghantui, dan FF oneshot bertema school life yang nyaris selesai #slap. Okay, Rima. Ini hadiah buat kamu. Agak nelat sih eheh. Saengil chukhahae my friend~ :3 Aku bikinin FF juga ih sebagai hadiah ultahku tgl 25 kemaren #dihajarmassa

Okelah, tanpa basa-basi lagi (karena udah kepanjangan di atas),

HAPPY READING!!

Special for: Haechanie (u know who is her, rite?)

Summary: Disaat Donghyuck susah melupakan mantan kekasihnya, Mark selalu bersedia untuk mendengarkan keluh kesahnya. Namun, jujur, ia pada akhirnya tak mampu membendung perasaan yang selama ini telah ia pendam untuk si manis yang berstatus sebagai sahabatnya tersebut.

Inspired by

GOT7-Gimme

Ide 100% dari fjshfz

82 66

 ** _Baby U, it's already been several_**

 ** _months since you broke up with him_**

 ** _But you're still thinking about him and_**

 ** _crying? Aren't you sick of it?_**

 ** _Oh no no no_**

82 66

"Donghyuck-a, sudah kubilang lupakan dia!" erang Mark sembari menatap horor teman seasrama sekaligus junior di sekolahnya, Lee Donghyuck. Namun, Donghyuck hanya terdiam. Ia tak membalas sedikitpun ocehan panjang Mark tentang mantan pacarnya (jujur, Donghyuck tidak rela menganggap orang tersebut seperti itu), Lee Jeno. Pemuda berambut merah kecoklatan itu hanya mengusap pipinya yang tampak tirus dengan telapak tangannya. Mark yang melihatnya menghela napas dan berkata lagi, "sudah kuduga, kau takkan mendengarkanku. Dwaesseo, aku ke dapur dulu. Bilang padaku kalau kau lapar, ne." Mark pun berjalan keluar dari kamar Donghyuck dan dirinya menuju dapur untuk memasak makanan.

Demi Tuhan, ini sudah kurang lebih 3 bulan lamanya sejak Donghyuck putus dari Jeno dan dia masih memikirkan namja itu? Betapa malangnya nasib namja asal Jeju ini.

82 66

 ** _How long do I have to wait?_**

 ** _How long do I have to stand behind_**

 ** _and just watch you?_**

 ** _I'm already ready for you, I can be_**

 ** _happy with you_**

 ** _If only you would come to me_**

82 66

Asal kalian tahu saja, diam-diam, Mark memperhatikan dongsaeng tersayang dan tercintanya (tentunya dengan maksud yang lain dan lebih) itu dari kejauhan.

Jujur, ia sudah kelelahan hanya sekadar memperhatikan dan menenangkan Donghyuck nya seakan tak ada masalah apapun dalam dirinya. Ia sudah sering sekali selama kurang lebih 3 bulan ini menghadapi Donghyuck yang bisa dikatakan cukup galau.

Ingin sekali Mark berkata pada Donghyuck bahwa ia siap membuat Donghyuck lebih bahagia dan nyaman dibanding dengan mantannya yang sudah memutuskan dirinya hanya untuk seseorang yang bahkan (menurut Mark, tentu saja) jauh tidak lebih baik dari diri Donghyuck.

Namun, kembali, Donghyuck hanya terdiam. Ia tak mendekat kepada Mark. Ia hanya terperangkap dengan segala memori tentang namja asal kota Seoul bermarga sama dengannya yang memang sudah mengisi hatinya selama 1 tahun itu.

Seketika, Mark tersadar dari acara melamunnya dan kembali ke tujuan awal. Memasak makan malam untuk dirinya dan Donghyuck.

82 66

 ** _Your lovable face is getting darker_**

 ** _and darker like someone who is sick_**

 ** _You're so thin that your clothes don't_**

 ** _even fit you, I can't look at you_**

 ** _anymore_**

 ** _How long do I have to wait for you?_**

 ** _How long do I have to stand behind_**

 ** _and just watch you?_**

 ** _Tell me that U Need me Want me and_**

 ** _Love me Baby please_**

 ** _I'm already prepared, I can make you_**

 ** _laugh_**

 ** _If only you would hold my hand_**

82 66

Setelah selesai, Mark memanggil Donghyuck untuk menyuruhnya makan. Dan Donghyuck pun keluar.

Tiba-tiba, Mark melihat sesuatu yang berbeda—jauh lebih berbeda—dari biasanya pada diri Donghyuck.

Wajahnya yang ceria kini tampak pucat. Seperti seseorang yang memiliki penyakit serius. Tubuhnya jauh lebih tak berisi daripada dulu. Bahkan kaus hitam favoritnya yang saat ini sedang ia pakai terlihat kebesaran di tubuhnya. Mark merasa tak melihat seorang Lee Donghyuck. Ia merasa asing dengan orang yang ada di penglihatan matanya saat ini. Mark pun mencoba menarik Donghyuck dan merasa bahwa ia hanya menarik sebuah plastik kresek tak berisi.

Ringan. Sangat ringan.

"Donghyuck-a, ayo makan! Kau harus lebih banyak mengisi tubuhmu dengan karbohidrat dan protein, kau tahu?" ujar Mark sembari sedikit bercanda. Donghyuck hanya tersenyum kecil. Ia bersyukur masih ada orang yang mau memperhatikan dirinya seperti ini. Namun terkadang, ia merasa aneh dengan segala perhatian lebih Mark padanya.

Seperti ada sesuatu yang ia coba sembunyikan dari dirinya, adik kesayangannya.

 **SNAP**

Tunggu? Apa?

"Hei. Ayo makan! Jangan diam saja atau aku akan menyuruh Geumi yang memakannya." Dan itu sukses membuat Donghyuck melupakan apapun pemikirannya tentang Mark dan tersenyum penuh arti pada pemuda berwajah tampan tersebut.

"Geurae," jawabnya singkat. Kemudian, ia menyuapkan nasi goreng _kimchi_ buatan Mark dengan perlahan.

Meskipun terlihat lemah, Mark tetap senang melihat _dongsaeng_ nya yang sudah melewati masa-masa sulit dalam kehidupan cintanya dengan tabah.

Ingin sekali rasanya Mark memeluk Donghyuck dan meminta pemuda manis itu berkata bahwa ia membutuhkannya, menginginkannya dan mencintainya. Sama seperti ia mencintai pemuda yang lebih muda dari dirinya tersebut. Dan ia selalu siap untuk membuat pemuda berambut merah kecoklatan itu tertawa dan tersenyum layaknya mereka bertemu pertama kali.

Namun ia tahu bahwa perasaan Donghyuck padanya tak lebih dari sekadar kakak dan sahabat.

Ia paham itu.

82 66

 ** _Just come to me, come here, how_**

 ** _long are you going to live in your_**

 ** _memories with that guy?_**

 ** _You can't be with him, right? I'm_**

 ** _right, right?_**

 ** _U know what I'm saying, just push_**

 ** _away those thoughts, please stop_**

 ** _crying_**

 ** _I can't look at this anymore, I'm_**

 ** _getting mad, I can't hold it in_**

 ** _anymore_**

 ** _I told you I'd make you happy, I told_**

 ** _you to just lean on me_**

 ** _I told you so please stop being sad,_**

 ** _now it's time out_**

 ** _Why are you so frustrating? Just_**

 ** _forget him and hold my hand, keep_**

 ** _going with me_**

 ** _You got it?_**

82 66

Keesokan harinya, tepatnya pada hari Jumat yang cukup cerah.

Mark keluar dari kelasnya menuju tempatnya bersama Donghyuck saat menghabiskan waktu senggang. Taman sekolah.

Ia pun menemukan Mark nya sedang duduk sembari memandang air danau Taman tersebut. Tentu saja Mark tahu apa yang ada di pikirannya.

Lebih tepatnya siapa

"Donghyuck-a," panggilnya. Donghyuck hanya bergumam menjawabnya. Mark pun duduk dan melihat ke samping. Melihat setetes air mata yang mengalir dari mata bulat milik Donghyuck.

Mark menghela napas dan berujar, "aku lelah. Sudah kubilang, kau tak perlu,.." Dan kata-katanya terpotong oleh dua patah kata yang terucap dari bibir penuh Donghyuck,

"bukan urusanmu."

Mark kesal. Ia merasa, ini saatnya dirinya untuk menumpahkan seluruh emosi dan perasaan yang sudah ia pendam untuk namja itu.

"Hyuck-a, dengarkan aku dulu," ujar Mark dengan nada yang tidak biasa. Donghyuck terdiam. Entah mengapa, ia merasa butuh mendengar seluruh perkataan sahabat sekaligus seniornya ini. Ia pun hanya mengendikkan bahu sembari kembali memandang danau yang (menurut Donghyuck) jauh lebih menarik.

"Berhentilah bersedih. Cukup sudah air matamu jatuh sia-sia untuk bocah tidak tahu diri seperti dirinya,.."

"Mark Hyeong!" Donghyuck berseru. Merasa tak terima akan sebutan yang Mark berikan pada Jeno (meski di dalam hatinya ia setuju dengan sahabatnya itu). Mark menoleh dan mendelik pada Donghyuck. Meminta pemuda imut itu untuk diam dan ia menurutinya.

"Aku sudah berkata, bahkan sering berkata padamu untuk selalu berbagi padaku. Aku akan selalu berusaha membuatmu bahagia. Bersandarlah padaku saat kau merasa kepalamu berat akan berbagai masalah tentangnya. Namun sekarang, ia sudah tak bersamamu, Hyuckie. Buang dia dari pikiranmu. Buang semua memorimu tentangnya. Dia sudah tak dapat kau miliki, ingat?"

DEG

Perkataan Mark membuat hati Donghyuck dipukul oleh kapak besar.

Benar-benar sakit.

Namun menyadarkannya.

Sangat menyadarkannya.

Mark benar. Semua perkataannya benar. Tak ada gunanya ia menangisi seluruh kenangannya. Apa itu akan membuat Jeno kembali memeluknya?

 _Absolutely no, dude._

"Lupakan dia. Genggamlah tanganku. Kita hadapi dunia ini. Bersama." Donghyuck tertegun. Jangan bilang,...

"Mark Hyeong? Kau?"

Mark berbalik menghadap Donghyuck. Menarik telapak tangan namja itu dan mempertemukannya dengan miliknya. Menatap intens mata bulat bersinar milik dongsaeng yang ia cintai tersebut.

"Hyuckie, aku..."

82 66

 ** _Woo Gimme Gimme Gimme Your love_**

 ** _I'm asking you, Gimme Gimme_**

 ** _Gimme Your love_**

 ** _Give me your love now, please give_**

 ** _me a chance, babe_**

 ** _Woo Make me Make me Make me_**

 ** _Your man_**

 ** _I'm asking you, Make me Make me_**

 ** _Make me Your man_**

 ** _I only look at you, I'm waiting for you_**

 ** _like this, babe_**

82 66

"Aku mencintaimu." Dan dengan itu, Mark mengecup lama punggung tangan Donghyuck. Merasakan lembutnya kulit eksotis namja di depannya saat bertemu dengan bibirnya.

Donghyuck terdiam. Ia tak dapat berkata-kata. Ia merasa, ia bodoh.

Ia selama ini bodoh.

Sungguh.

"Berikan aku kesempatan untuk miliki hatimu. Kau tahu? Aku sudah menunggu selama bertahun-tahun untuk ini. Jadikanlah aku lelakimu. Yang selalu melindungimu. Yang selalu kau jadikan sandaran disaat kau sedih. Yang selalu kau jadikan tempat berbagi disaat kau bahagia." Donghyuck membeku. Jadi?

Selama ini, dugaannya tidak salah.

"Jadi?" Mark bertanya ragu. Dan, ia terkejut saat sebuah benda lembut nan kenyal menyentuh bibirnya.

"Aku juga. Aku selama ini juga memendam semuanya karena takut membuat persahabatan kita hancur. Dan sebenarnya, itu juga alasanku memacari Jeno." Mark senang bukan main. Donghyuck ternyata membalas perasaannya

Ia peluk _dongsaeng_ kesayangannya tersebut dengan erat. Sembari berbisik,

" _Saranghae. Gomawo_ , Donghyuckie."

Dan Donghyuck merasa kali ini air mata yang ia teteskan tak sia-sia.

82 66

GIMME END!

Review nya jangan lupa kawan x)) Dan, sekali lagi, happy late birthday buat kamu, Rima. Maaf yaa kadonya nelat:")) 사랑해요 


End file.
